EP 1 510 382 A1 has disclosed a roller-blind shaft of this type for shading a rear window of a motor vehicle. The known rear window roller blind has a curved roller-blind shaft, in order to make it possible to guide the flexible shading structure close to the rear window. The curved roller-blind shaft is formed by a plurality of roller-blind shaft sections which are plugged axially into one another, are of sleeve-shaped design and are mounted rotatably on a stationary, curved bearing axle. The roller-blind shaft sections are provided on their inner shell with integrally embossed beads which ensure sliding mounting of the roller-blind shaft sections on the bearing axle. As an alternative, the roller-blind shaft sections are provided with bearing bushes which are plugged in on the end side and by means of which the roller-blind shaft sections are mounted rotatably on the bearing axle.